Una pareja de enanos
by Zarite
Summary: /Drables/ Hitsugaya puede que sea un capitán de un escuadrón, pero joder, no dejaba de ser un hombre y ella una mujer, a pesar de sus cuerpos todavía no tan desarollados.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen._

**U**na pareja de enanos.

Hiyori siente el aliento atragantado en su boca, intenta respirar pero no puede y tampoco él le deja porque hunde con más fuerza su lengua en su cavidad. Cuando siente que perderá el conocimiento por falta de aire él se separa de su boca y un sonrojo brilla en sus pálidas mejillas.

—Te dije que me la pagarías si volvías a decirme _chibi_.

Las cejas rubias de Hiyori se disparan hacia arriba, claramente sorprendida.

* * *

N/A: Series de Drables con/sin sentido. Sé que esta pareja es _super crak _pero que coño, no pude abstenerme de no escribir. Además que el capítulo 280...tela marinera uh. XD


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen._

**U**na pareja de enanos.

* * *

_Maldito enano. _Hiyori golpea a Shinji con su sandalia, el otro rubio gruñe irritado. La chica suelta un bufido y se hunde en el sillón rojo viejo.

—¿Ahora porque el jodido golpe?-pregunta Shinji molesto frunciendo las cejas.

—Cállate calvo.

Hiyori muerde su labio y Shinji que le mira no puede dejar de pensar que ese gesto es algo _adorable_... Pero luego la niña arroja su sandalia a su dirección, el objeto da en su ingle y él borra lo de _adorable_.

Hiyori se para repentinamente transmitiendo un aura de furia, apunta con su dedo el teléfono.

—¡Pues cuando tu llames maldito enano cabrón no pienso contestar!—se aleja totalmente airada. Odiando que Tōshirō Hitsugaya no llame como había prometido_. _


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen.

Las manos volaron ágilmente, apenas deteniéndose en un lugar fijo―quería abarca todo con sus manos―, mientras sus ojos turquesas se desviaban ansiosamente al rostro femenino, viendo su reacción, ella le mando una mirada molesta y un terrible enrojecimiento en sus mejillas, sonrió un poco antes de bajar la cabeza y hacer que sus labios besen el cuello expuesto que ella le daba, con los ojos entrecerrados tanteo y con sus dedos acaricio, mientras que ella se mordía con ansiedad los labios y cerraba los ojos excitada.

―Vamos, déjame ver. ―murmuro con voz ronca―Déjame escuchar.

La rubia gruño antes de intentar darle un cabezazo y él se apartara centímetros para huir, después acercarse y mirarle a los ojos.

Puso una mano en el pezón erguido y luego bajo la otra entre sus piernas.

―¡Te juro que te arrepentirás! ―blasfemo ella furiosa mientras sus rodillas empezaban a debilitarse, él sonrió. Le beso lentamente los labios antes de moverse suavemente contra los muslos de la rubia.


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen._

Tōshirō siente unas infames ganas de poder rodear su mano en ese cuello delgado y pálido, pero después una furia innecesaria se apodera de él y desea apretar ese cuello. Porque ella empieza a chillar.

_Enano. Pervertido. ¿Capitán? ¡Ja!. _

Sí, ella misma se busca la dificultad de tener como enemigo al capitán de la división diez. Intenta en vano bajar sus emociones, como el hielo, tenía que ser como el hielo, pero ella no se da por vencida, ya quizás por ver que él empezaba a perder curiosidad (No, más bien, él empieza a hacerle el vacío, no verá y ya está) y se acerca al enano cabrón y dice, no sin antes desafiarle con la mirada.

―¿En serio eres un Capitán?

Pregunta con tono serio y chispa de burla. Sus ojos relucen, lentamente la vena que mantenía a buen recaudo en su cabeza para no estallar se rompe y él aprieta, fuertemente, quizás con demasiada fuerza, sus hombros y apega su rostro a la de la chica.

—¡Tu eres más baja que yo! —gruñe al final, no sin antes asesinarle con la mirada. Ella se ruboriza primero, luego muerde el labio inferior con fuerza y él no deja de pensar que sería sumamente atractiva con ese rubor permanente, pero al final sale de su ensoñación cuando ella golpea con la punta de su pie su pierna, gime y suelta sus manos del cuerpo femenino.

—¡Pervertido! ¡Lisa, Lisa, este Capitán es un pervertido! ¡Me estaba metiendo mano!

Grita a todo pulmón, llamando la atención a más de uno, Tōshirō sintió la sangre subirle por el rostro y detenerse en sus mejillas pálidas.

—¡Oh…!

—¡Yo no te estaba metiendo mano!

Le chilla enfurecido. No se da cuenta y realmente hubiese preferido no darse cuenta de ello, que hasta Byakuya le mira, quizás con demasiada frialdad (bah, es habitual en él) y luego sacude la cabeza, y una parte de él piensa que Byakuya se esta riendo de él, que se burla y piensa que es demasiado niñato. Tōshirō siente más fuerte el rubor en su rostro y gira, clara muestra de que no quiere nada que ver con esa mujer enana sin pecho y con un diente de sable en la boca, porque sí, ese diente es un colmillo.

—¡Enano! —grita con más fuerza, casi todos los escuchan.

Mientras se marcha, poco a poco rehuyendo las miradas de los demás capitanes ella sigue insultando.

¡Qué poco respeto a un superior!


End file.
